1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device capable of enhancing the visibility and aperture ratio thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device is one of the most widely used types of flat panel display (“FPD”) device. An LCD device typically includes two substrates including electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. In such an LCD device, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged by voltages that are applied to the two electrodes, thereby adjusting the amount of transmitted light and displaying an image on the LCD device.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.